Skin cancer is a serious medical condition that can be fatal under certain situations if not properly treated. In most cases when this illness is diagnosed, a patient will go to the doctor to report a skin abnormality (discoloration, growth, etc.). After a visual inspection that determines that the abnormality could be malignant, the doctor typically will perform a biopsy, wherein a portion or the entirety of the abnormality is removed. This specimen is then processed with known techniques and examined by an expert to determine whether or not it is a malignant cancer. However, in an effort to conservatively catch all incidents of cancer, doctors tend to perform the biopsy procedure in any case where there is doubt. Therefore, the large majority (>90%) of biopsies that are taken turn out to be healthy tissue. This causes undue suffering and discomfort to healthy individuals. In addition, the risk of not catching serious skin cancers early enough increases when doctors try to avoid this intrusive procedure in the first place.